Talk:Perrine H. Clostermann
affiliation inconsistency info box says "Affiliation: Free Gallia Air Force, 602nd" however the text says "her original unit was the Forces Aériennes Galliaises Libres 802nd Flying Corps" (also wikipedia says Britannian Air Force 610th Fighter Squadron) someone figure this one out please. I am confus. Nagscreen 15:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Emergency Cuteness Button? I'm asking what is this for? lol it is for those moments in life when you can only be saved by a heavy dose of perfect cuteness. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 09:17, October 30, 2010 (UTC) (Checking Image Gallery) That's a lot of Perrine images. But it somewhat unfair if the others don't had theirs. Dandan550 21:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Other Witches don't have a gallery because nobody has made one for them. Also, Mio and Ursula had a gallery of their own before Perrine did. If you feel the burning need to make more gallerys, go for it! Just remember that we try to keep fanart out of this wiki. Nipa's Weasel(talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 06:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) What about "Official" artwork? Humikane's work is good to go, and official releases. The bodypillow cases are fine as well. just make sure it doesn't look like crap. specifically, like half the nyantype posters --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 08:56, November 2, 2010 (UTC) On Galleries in addition to the guidelines above, don't use the gallery option unless its going to be a maximum of 6 pictures. any more than that, use a slideshow. takes up less space. for one thing, the Gallery was put in when we were allowed to have more than 3 pictures per line. Slideshows can be up to 625 pixels wide. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 10:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Perrine ep9 - 51.jpg Perrine and lynneep 11.jpg Perrine Almost died.jpg Paranoid.jpg Perrine can't see2.jpg Perrine can't see1.jpg Perrine can't see.0jpg.jpg Perrine's new waifu.jpg Perrine Sleeping.jpg Perrine.jpg Perrine feels all tingly.jpg Perrine dakimakura.png Growl.jpg Mmmmm perrine.jpg Perrine in her own mind.jpg Perrine crashed.jpg Lights on lights off.gif SW ep 07.jpg Friend~ship.jpg Perrine sailor fuku.jpg Amelie and perrine4.jpg I can't see shit, captain.jpg Perrine and her teacup.jpg Perfectly cute.jpg PS2 Perrine end.jpg You're eila, right.jpg Perfectly Lethal.jpg Perrine with a view to a kill.jpg Perrine Strike Witches 4.jpg Perrine got irrigated.jpg Perrine Profile.gif Perrine gets appreciated.jpg Perrine sleeping0.jpg Perrine is positively traumatised.jpg Perrine does not approve.jpg Perrine training.jpg Hime Uta 4.jpg Perrine and Lynette.jpg Perrine fly-by.jpg Perrine with a stuffed animal.jpg Perrine's crest.png Perrine trying to talk to the major.jpg Perrine ep9 - 10.jpg Perrine ep9 - 19.jpg Perrine ep9 - 08.jpg Perrine ep9 - 12.jpg Perrine ep9 - 04.jpg Perrine ep9 - 03.jpg Perrine ep9 - 02.jpg Perrine ep9 - 01.jpg Perrine ep9 - Eyecatch.jpg Let go.jpg Perrine gets her glasses stolen.jpg we might not need that number of photos, but screen shots are still a legitimate inclusion in a gallery. maybe not all of them, but certainly enough of them that we can't just delete them wholesale. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 06:47, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Then could you not have teased out a few of the less needed images before dumping the rest back into the slideshow? Stuart-says-yes 06:52, November 3, 2011 (UTC) that's better, right? i got rid of most of the dumber ones at least. i still need to shuffle them around a bit though. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 07:03, November 3, 2011 (UTC) It's still too much. Do you really need seven pictures from that sauna scene of which five look like this: I can't see shit, captain.jpg Perrine can see forever.jpg Perrine can't see1.jpg Perrine can't see2.jpg You're eila, right.jpg Really? Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 08:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Nipa there. I mean, I want to read about Perrine, not slam my head against a hard surface and watch my love of this fandom slowly die. I mean, really, it's annoying beyond all belief. Sure, the image of the hugging pillow (creepy as is) is fine and all, but do we really need to see her half-naked that much? I mean, we're critized for anything that's "bad", but here is Perrine's article, pushing it. (Zoids Fanatic 12:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC)) VG39bis Doesn't Perrine fly an Arsenal VG39bis during the second season of Strike Witches? 05:43, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Perrine after war I wonder if she'll write her own The Big Show, have a political career, and became the pro fisherwoman..? Ernie theracefan (talk) 11:51, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :She'll go into politics and change her name into Marion Anne Perrine Le Pen, LOLz--Boris Baran (talk) 23:58, June 29, 2015 (UTC) its not confirmed if in the strike witches universe she was born in amazonas, i think its better if you delete that part since its confusing and we dont have permission to edit it she was acually born in Pas-de-Calais, Gallia Unicoooooorn (talk) 17:26, April 25, 2018 (UTC)